One Night
by csinycastle85
Summary: <html><head></head>It was one night that changed Catherine's life. Epilogue is up and done as is.</html>
1. How It Started

**Title: One Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle. Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.**

**Big shout to my beta Simply Laura for betaing this story! You rock!**

**Author's Note: Mostly AU. I apologize to the CSI readers who may also be Castle readers who are Kate/Rick shippers (I am one too) but I had no idea where the idea came from. So please give it try (however, there is a Kate/Rick story in the works). Parts of this story will also be like the show "What I Like About You" that was on the now de-funct WB.**

**A/N 2: Starts summer 1985. Also not beta'd so any mistakes made are mine. JET Nightclub is located in the Mirage Hotel.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

* * *

><p>Catherine Flynn and her best friend Stephanie Watson were waiting outside of the Mirage Hotel. They had an eight o'clock reservation for the JET nightclub and rather than go in, they were outside waiting for their dates; actually it was Stephanie's date with her boyfriend and Paradise Lounge bouncer, Cory Robeson. Cory had a friend coming along so Stephanie had to gently coax Catherine into going on a double date; Catherine had been a hesitant after she dumped her slime ball ex-boyfriend Keane Lee for cheating on her. She agreed to the date and if it wasn't working out she could leave early.<p>

Once Stephanie had looked around for their dates, Stephanie heard Catherine ask, "Hey Steph, when are we meeting Cory and his friend?"

"Soon."

Five minutes later Stephanie spots Cory in the crowd and ran into his open arms, Cory said, "Hey baby, sorry I am late."

When Stephanie and Cory heard the sounds of Catherine and a man Stephanie didn't recognize clearing their throats, they came apart.

After he gave her a quick hug, Cory stepped back and faced Catherine, "Catherine it is always good to see you, you're stunning as always."

"Thank you Cory," said Catherine.

After the quick greeting Cory made the introductions, "Catherine I would like to meet my best friend Rick Castle, recent college graduate and a budding novelist. Rick I would like you to meet Catherine Flynn, one of the best dancers at the Paradise Lounge."

Rick knew Cory had been working as a bouncer at the Paradise Lounge since moving to Las Vegas following high school graduation; although Rick was still heart broken from being dumped by Kyra Blaine, he was immediately intrigued by his date when he saw her. She had on a tantalizing front zipper dress that had the zipper partly down to give a teasing glimpse of cleavage.

When Catherine saw her new found friend, Rick in a leather jacket her mind started wander as her thoughts ran wild _wow he is handsome. I do love a guy who wears leather jackets and am glad I decided to come on this date._

As Catherine was giving Rick the once over, Rick's thoughts were running just as wild as he eyed Catherine.

_Wow Cory is right; she is beautiful, no more like stunning._

"Well then shall we go in and have some fun?" Stephanie asked getting Catherine and Rick out of their trance.

"We shall," said Rick smiling and offering Catherine his arm.

The two couples then made their way in to the Mirage Hotel and to their main destination to have fun.

What she hadn't realized was her was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "One Night". Reviews please?**


	2. So Begins Their Journey

**Title: One Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.**

**Author's Note: **

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter 2: So Begins Their Journey**

* * *

><p>Catherine and Rick seemed to have hit it off quickly as they talked about a lot of things, to including their interests.<p>

As they chatted, Catherine kept noticing Stephanie and Cory as they danced closely while sneaking kisses. After watching the two of them and becoming embarrassed for watching what was a very private moment, she turned to Rick and whispered, "Stephanie and Cory seem to be having a good time, come on let's go dance."

Shaking his head, Rick hesitated, "Oh no, I am not a good dancer."

Catherine, pulling on Rick's hand, started to stand up,"Oh come on who is going to notice?" asked Catherine pulling on Rick's hand

As sudden as he had been hesitant he relented, "Okay what is the worst that might happen?"

Rick took Catherine's hand and she led him to the dance floor.

After listening to the music and settling into a slow, steady rhythmic beat of the music all his worries and inhibitions all disappeared as Catherine had him enthralled again with the way she moved her body and it only took seconds before their dancing turned into close body to body contact.

-x-

Following hours alternating between drinks, chatting and dancing both Catherine and Rick felt the buzz of alcohol. Catherine whispered an idea into Rick's ear and he nodded; only he hadn't realized what he had agreed to.

Catherine had him back to their seats to let Stephanie and Cory know.

When Stephanie had processed the information she could hear her mind begin to mentally berate herself for what she had done, _uh-oh this could bring a lot of headaches and trouble later on._

Cory saw the worried look on his sweetheart's face and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Stephanie bit her lip and whispered to Cory what Catherine had told her. After hearing what he told her, Cory's eyes grew wide. He knew that Rick and Catherine would hit it off he didn't take into consideration that they would hit it off that _well_.

He left a tip for their server and along with Stephanie, and a very inebriated Catherine Flynn and Richard Castle left the JET night club in search of chapel on the strip.

-x-

The next morning the sun shone through the curtains and woke Catherine. When she first awoke she felt an arm over her body; it felt weird yet it felt good.

As her eyes took in the sudden change in light as she woke up, the confusion was registering with her brain as her thoughts became more clear,_ what is going on?_

When she lifted her head up and saw Rick next to her she jolted quickly regretting it. She felt her head pound and from a nasty hangover and a bitter taste lingering in her mouth. She looked around and realized she was in the guest room at her and Stephanie's apartment but couldn't remember the previous night's events.

Still trying to decide what was going on, her thoughts intertwined in her brain with the pounding headache she had from her hangover, _ugh what happened?_

Then a glint caught her eye and when she saw it was a wedding band her on the finger on her left hand and a guy who was her date sleeping next to her she panicked; her thoughts screaming in her already aching head, _oh-no, no, no, this cannot be happening I am not supposed to get married yet. _

The only thing Catherine was able to remember was and it was when they were all over each other.

As Rick began to awaken from his sleep, he knew he felt as bad as he looked. He knew he was every bit as hung over as he felt. He sat up, rubbed his face with his left hand he felt something cold pressed on his cheek. The moment he had completely opened his eyes and saw a ring on his finger his eyes widened in horror he was in equal shock when he saw Catherine next to him with sheets covering her body, _what on earth transpired last night?_

The last thing Rick remembered was they were at the foot of the bed and undressing each other. Rick undid the zipper at the front of the dress while Catherine pushed off the leather jacket and then undoing the buttons on the button down shirt he had on. Rick undid the zipper on the dress all the way and slid it off her body, revealing her nearly nude body. Rick felt his pants tighten as it ignited a blaze of passion within him when he saw her topless. It didn't wasn't long before they were in bed engaging in passionate intercourse_._

Both were quiet and they knew they had gotten themselves into more troubles than they had bargained for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "One Night". Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Figuring it Out, part 1

**Title: One Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.**

**Author's Note: This chapter and chapter 4 will be dialogue heavy so hold on! Wee Kirk o' The Heather Wedding Chapel is located in Vegas.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter 3: Figuring it Out, part 1**

* * *

><p>Once it had completely sunk in for both of them, Catherine quickly got out of bed and grabbed a clean towel that on the next bed and quickly went into the bathroom without another word.<p>

-x-

As soon as Catherine came out of her room and Stephanie saw her she smiled,"Hey lazyhead."

"What time is it Stephanie?"

"1 pm."

Catherine sat on the arm of the couch grumbling quietly.

Cory's voice interrupted the silence, "I brought Rick a change of clothing."

Without looking up Catherine mumbled, "The guest bedroom is second bedroom to the right."

After Cory left for the bedroom, Catherine turned to Stephanie looking for an explanation, "Ugh what happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

Catherine shook her head slowly as a headache was continued to pound.

"You and Rick were having such a good time and wanted to do something 'in the moment' and decided to get married while drunk. I have even I have the video."

Catherine rubbed her face and mumbled, "Oh gosh."

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and wash your face and I will make you two some food. Then we will watch the video."

Catherine's voice was sarcastic as she got up to leave the room, "Yippe."

An hour later after Catherine and Rick had some time to get refreshed, Stephanie held the video tape in her hand as she spoke to Catherine and Rick, "Okay you two be prepared for what you are about to see."

Stephanie popped the video from the Wee Kirk o' The Heather wedding chapel into the VCR and hit play. The video started off showing Catherine walking unsteadily down the aisle with assistance from Stephanie. Before long it was Rick's arms around Catherine's waist as they pledged the drunken love for each other before making out when they were pronounced husband and wife.

Catherine and Rick watched the entire video in shock with their mouths hanging open. After they had seen the video of them getting married, Cory pulled on Stephanie's arm, leading her away from the room, "Okay we will let you talk it over. Whatever you decide we should have a celebration one of these days just okay?"

Catherine and Rick nodded.

Once they were alone, they realized that they had a big decision to make.

"What are we going to do now?" Rick asked with his eyes on Catherine.

"Well we could consider annulling it and pretend like it never happened."

"Or we could give it a try and see what happens."

"What about your career?"

"Well that is the good thing about being an author. I can live where I want to. And if I move here I can be a distance away from my publisher and agent. I mean not that I don't like either one of in terms of professional working relationship it is just they can be a bit bossy."

"Okay you do realize that I am dancer where Cory works right?"

Sitting down next to Catherine Rick took her hands in his,** "**Yes as long as he is there I am fine with it. You never know if I may show up there."

Catherine nodded, "Okay that is settled. Now my mom, our family friend, Sam Braun, and my boss need to hear about what happened. What about your mom?"

"I think it will be a big shock for my mom at first but she will be happy for us."

"I am sure that my mom would be okay with this but our family friend Sam might be a bit wary."

Shortly after coming to a decision they went straight away to get their marriage certificate filed and taken care of. There they decided that Rick would remain Rick Castle, for his writing career and she would be Catherine Flynn-Castle, and would change later if need be.

After that was done, Catherine called her mother and Sam and asked to meet with them at the Tangiers. Sam suspected something was up.

Once everyone was settled and had their drinks Catherine spoke up, "Mom, Sam, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Catherine?"

Sam's voice was harsh as he kept his eyes on Rick, Sam said in a menacing voice, "Who hurt you Muggs?"

"I am fine mom and no one hurt me Sam."

Lily and Sam relaxed before Catherine spoke again, "I am married."

Lily could barely get her words out in between coughing and choking on her drink, "What? How did that happened?"

"Stephanie had a date with her boyfriend last night. Her boyfriend Cory brought Rick and we did a double date. Rick and I hit it off and after a few hours of drinks we got married while drunk at a chapel. Now I know what you're thinking which is probably that marriage isn't something to take lightly but Rick and I have talked it over and we decided to give it a try."

Following a short silence Sam's voice was surprisingly calm, "Where is the guy Muggs?"

Catherine, showing support of her new husband, placed her left hand on her Rick's shoulder. The gesture was both meant as a sign of support to Rick but also to show off her new wedding band to her mother and Sam, "Mom, Sam, meet Richard Castle. Rick, meet my mom, Lily Flynn and family friend Sam Braun."

Not bothering to introduce himself, Sam stood up, startling Catherine and Lily and looked right at Rick,** "**Could I talk with you in private Richard?"

Rick swallowed hard before he got up and walked with Sam to another part of the bar.

Sam didn't waste a second before beginning his talk, "Okay Rick I am going to give it to you straight. You do know what happened with Catherine with her ex right?"

Rick shook his head. Sam wasn't surprised Catherine hadn't said anything yet, so Sam told Rick the lowdown of what happened. From what Sam told him Catherine's ex seemed to be the ideal definition of scumbag.

"For yours and for Catherine's sake I will give you a benefit of a doubt. However, if I hear about you hurting Catherine you will be facing dire consequences, capice?"

Rick solemnly acquiesced, "Yes sir I understand, I would never ever hurt Catherine."

As they kept their eyes on Sam and RickCatherine and Lily were discussing what happened.

"You know Catherine, I was surprised at first when I heard you got married in a chapel but you did good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's handsome and he gives off a better vibe than your cheating ex does."

"Thanks mom."

After casting another glance over at Rick and Sam, Catherine stood up to intervene before anything could happen,"Now I am going to go make sure that Sam isn't doing anything to try and scare Rick away."

Catherine excused herself and walked over to where Sam having his conversation with Rick. Noting that the tension in the air wasn't nearly as upsetting as she thought it might be, she saw her moment to interrupt, "Gentlemen is everything okay?"

Rick and Sam looked at Catherine and nodded; however, Catherine noticed that Rick was a little pale,"Sam you're not scaring Rick, are you?"

Sam shook his head and smiled at Catherine, letting her know that he meant Rick no harm**, **"No. Rick and I were talking and have come to an agreement."

Catherine raised her eyebrows as she looked at Rick before turning to Sam again, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and one thing I can say is that he is a keeper."

"Thanks Sam."

Catherine felt a sigh of relief wash over her as she felt the gentle pressure of Rick's hand on her back, _phew__, so far all good reactions, I wonder how Ted will react to the news._

Following a short chat with Sam and Lily, Catherine and Rick left the Tangiers and headed towards her work place, the Paradise Lounge; Catherine arrived early for work and had Rick, Stephanie, and Cory along for moral support.

Once she knocked on the door to Ted's office she heard a soft and heard "Come in" the four some went in.

As soon as Ted saw the group, he stopped what he was doing, "Catherine, you, Stephanie, and Cory are early."

The three of them nodded.

Catherine kept her eyes on Ted as she spoke, "Ted, I need to talk to you."

Ted staying calm feared the worst, "What is Catherine?"

Catherine took a deep breath, "Well last night I had a little adventure and the end result was me getting married."

Ted was silent for a moment, "Well this is unexpected, do you mind telling me how it happened?"

Catherine told the quick version story.

Ted looking at Stephanie and Cory, who were silent through the whole conversation, paused before he spoke and asked, "You know about this?"

Cory acquiesced, "Yes sir I was on a date with Stephanie and became a double date when I brought along my friend Rick. And to spare you the major details it but it did get crazy."

Ted was shocked for a second before he gave Catherine a hug, "Catherine I am happy for you. So where is Rick?"

Catherine walked over and pulled Rick over, "Ted meet my husband, Richard Castle. Rick this is Ted Benton, the owner of Paradise Lounge."

Ted looked at Rick for a moment and what looked like Ted was going to pummel Rick he put out his hand and Rick nervously took it and Ted gave Rick a hearty shake, "Congratulations, Catherine is a wonderful woman who deserves the best," Ted paused and then added, "But I warn you take care and do not hurt her because if I hear about you hurting her, there is trouble."

Catherine cringed when she heard what Ted said. Then again he was looking out for her.

Catherine whispered to Rick and he picked before asking and asked, "Mr. Benton, sir," began Rick but was interrupted.

"Please call me Ted."

Rick nodded and continued, "I was wondering if you needed extra help."

"As a matter of fact I do, I need a temporary bouncer to work the door. And if I like the way you're doing your job you will be a permanent part of the crew."

Rick's eyes widened and as he quickly added, "Thank you Ted."

"For tonight follow Cory, he will teach you the ins and outs of the job."

With one more item on their list settled, for now, Rick had a job to work while working on his career as a writer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "One Night". Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Figuring it Out, part 2

**Title: One Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.**

**Author's Note: **

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter 4: Figuring it Out, part 2**

* * *

><p>Getting hired right there on the spot helped Rick breathe easier. He could now see Catherine in action at her job.<p>

Subsequent to working for two weeks straight and getting hired permanently, Rick knew it was time to go back to New York to tie up some loose ends and move his stuff here. For the time being he had been staying with Cory even though he was supposed to stay with Catherine. Eventually he and Catherine had found an apartment and moved in with stuff they already have.

Once they got an okay from Ted for a five day leave of absence they were at the airport and waiting for their flight to La Guardia. Rick looked over at Catherine and could tell she was a little nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Catherine looked into Rick's eyes. Of course she would never admit she was nervous; this was the first time she has left Las Vegas to go to New York and she was about to meet her mother-in-law and there could be a chance the meeting would not go well.

"Don't be nervous, my mom is going to love you, I know it."

For the first time since getting married he placed a well meaning kiss one her lips, making her tingle inside.

As they waited for their flight to be called for boarding they continued to talk with each and getting to know each other better.

-x-

Following a six hour flight, they had arrived in New York and went straight to where his mother was living. The instant Martha opened the door they were greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh darling welcome home how was your trip to Vegas? Was it enjoyable?"

"Yeah it was," said Rick as they walked in leading Catherine.

When she saw Catherine, Martha's face lit up, "Who is the beautiful young woman with you?"

Rick made the introductions, "Mother, this is Catherine and Catherine, this is my mother Martha Rodgers," pausing briefly he added, "Mother I have something I need tell you."

Before diverting her gaze to Catherine, Martha looked at her son wondering what the secret could be about, "Well, ok go ahead."

"During my visit in Vegas I had an adventure involving a double date with Cory and his girlfriend. The end result was me getting married in a chapel in Vegas. Mother, Catherine is my wife and your daughter-in-law."

"Married?" inquired Martha as Rick and Catherine nodded, "Well this interesting, where you guys going to live? Here in the city?"

"Actually Mother, Catherine is already established in Vegas so I am going to move to Vegas and we already have an apartment rented and we will be moving in together."

"Well, this is a cause for celebration. Wine anyone?" Martha went to the kitchen to get wine glass and a bottle of her best wine.

Rick took the opportunity to whisper to Catherine, "My mother loves her wine."

Catherine smiled; the nerves she had been experiencing were starting to lessen.

The trio had a glass of wine as Rick told Martha how it all went down and as they talked Rick mentioned, I need to make a call to Paula and Gina. I will be right back."

As Rick made the calls, Catherine and Martha talk and got to know each other, "Catherine, this quite a surprise but I welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you Mrs. Rodgers."

"Mrs. Rodgers is my mother, please call me Martha. So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a dancer."

"So you are a part of the arts, that is wonderful. Are you a part of so is it ballroom dancing or Latin dancing?"

"I am an exotic dancer."

Martha nearly choked on her wine when she heard Catherine's answer, "Exotic dancer?"

"I know what you're thinking. I am not going to do this for the rest of my life. I am earning money so I am able go back to school."

Martha cleared her throat,"That's great to hear. And I sympathize with you on working and having hopes of going back to school."

The two talked freely especially about her Broadway career and how Rick was as a child and didn't hear him walk back, "I hope you two not conspiring against me already."

"Nonsense Richard, I was getting to know my daughter-in-law better."

Catherine smiled, "Of course not Rick, your mom is quite a character."

-x-

After having dinner with Martha, Rick took Catherine to his apartment. Over the next few days Catherine helped Rick sorting through his items, separating into what he needed to be shipped and what he didn't need anymore.

In between packing, Rick showed Catherine around NYC including all the major spots as well as the tourist attractions and gave her the inside scoop about New York. Catherine made sure she picked up a few souvenirs.

The seven days had flown by quickly. The day before they were to fly back, they were packing the items of importance such as his NYU diploma when they heard a knock on the door, "That's probably my agent and publisher. I will be right back."

As Rick went to answer the door Catherine looked up from the box she was helping to pack,"Okay."

Rick opened the door and saw the two people he had asked to stop by, "Paula, Gina I am glad you can make it. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Gina was the first one to break the silence, "No thank you. What is it you need to tell us Richard?"

"This may come as a shock. During my Vegas visit something happened and now I have to move to Vegas.

"Okay is there a reason why you have to move all of a sudden?"

"I am married."

"This is not something to joke about Rick," Paula spoke in her usual bossy voice.

Rick raised his eyebrow, "Why do you think I am joking?"

Gina answered in her usual cynical voice, "Because you're a practical joker."

Rick showed them the ring on his finger, "I can also prove it to you another way."

Rick went to get Catherine, "Catherine, sweetheart come I have two people I would like you to meet."

Rick took hold of Catherine's hand and led her to the living room, "Paula, Gina, meet my wife Catherine Flynn-Castle."

Gina and Paula both looked and were speechless. Paula put out her hand and spoke first preventing Gina from saying something mean, "It is nice to meet you Catherine. I am Rick's agent, Paula Haas and this is Rick's publisher, Gina Griffin."

Catherine shook Paula's hand, "It is nice to meet you Paula and Gina."

Gina, who was still fuming over the news, left the apartment, but Paula stayed behind, wanting to get to know Rick's new wife. Paula stayed and chatted with the two before heading out herself, "Okay I will you two love birds to your packing and I will deal with Gina's hissy fit later. Rick, please send me your updated contact once you are settled in Vegas."

"Thanks Paula, will do."

Once they were by themselves once again, Rick pulled Catherine into an embrace and spoke to her softly, "I know Gina seems to be mad at you. She has been trying to get me for herself for awhile now. But you don't have to worry about Gina because you are far prettier than she is."

They stayed that way for a little while longer and when they came apart, Rick reassured her once again with his words, "Well shall we finish packing, meet with my mother and then hit the sack before our flight home to Vegas?"

Catherine smiled her beautiful smile agreed and went back to what they had been doing before, getting ready for their new lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "One Night". Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Epilogue: Complete Harmony

**Title: One Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.**

**Special Thanks to American Fantasy for the review, RachelPrentiss32 for adding the story to the favorite story list and to Nick'sGirlT, rebakathy, and sheshemarie for putting the story on story alert!**

**Author's Note: Both Alexis and Lindsey are slightly older in this chapter. Story picks up early summer 2006. Mentioned that Catherine and Rick met summer 1985, so I have decided for their meeting/wedding/anniversary to be July 7.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T **

**Epilogue: Complete Harmony**

**Mentions of/Spoiler for: Felonious Monk (2.17)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Catherine finished up the last of the paperwork in her office, many thoughts went through her head, one of which was her marriage.<p>

It had been twenty years since Catherine and Rick had gotten married while drunk and they had come a long way since. Looking back, she realized it had been a challenging and fulfilling journey. They have had their ups and downs as married couples do but they always worked it out.

It didn't take Catherine long to figure out Rick had a 9 year-old on a sugar rush and immature side to him which irritated her from time to time, butit also made her love him all the more especially, when he acted silly to make her laugh.

When money was tight during the early years of their marriage, he proved to be a superb bouncer.

Catherine remembered the one time when a patron got a little to close for comfort.

_Late summer 1985 (two months after moving in)_

_Catherine had finished her performance and was getting off stage when she was cornered by a belligerent and grabby patron._

"_Hey baby. How about you give a free lap dance?" _

_Repulsed, Catherine gave the patron an icy stare, "Sorry sir I can't give you a free lap dance."_

_She then tried to ignore by walking away but the patron wouldn't take no for an answer, _"_No one snubs Malthus, and you will give me a dance sweet thing."_

_Catherine yelled in a loud voice which got get Rick and Cory's attention, "Get away from me." _

_Rick went ahead and put his hand on the unruly patron, "Sir, I am going to ask you to leave."_

_Malthus now ever more determined, "What is it to you? Get lost pretty boy,"_

_Rick put two fingers behind his back as an indication to Cory he needed backup._

_He then tried again, "Sir?" _

_Agitated Malthus threw a punch at Rick, "Get lost!"_

_Catherine seeing the punch darted out of the reach of the patron and went to help, "Rick!"_

_The assault got not only Cory and Ted's attention but also the attention of Detective Jimmy Tadero. Tadero arrested the patron and read him his rights once Cory and Ted had the patron subdued. _

_As Jimmy called for a patrol car to take the suspect in, Stephanie, who had witnessed Rick go down brought out a bag of ice for him. _

_Catherine got him on to a stool nearby, "Let me take a look at your nose, okay?" _

_When Catherine put the ice pack on Rick's nose he winced from the tenderness. It was a little help to get the swelling down but it was obvious by the looks of the bruising under Rick's left eye that his nose was clearly broken._

_Once the suspect had taken in and Ted had dispersed the gathering crowd he went over to Rick, "Rick, are you okay?"_

_Rick nodded slowly as the pain pounded his head._

"_Tell you what Catherine, go change and you can take the rest of the night off."_

_Catherine nodded and head off to the dressing room. As soon as she emerged from the back dressing room to see Tadero standing with Rick, "Why don't I drive you and Rick to Desert Palms ER to get his injury checked out?"_

"_Thanks Jimmy."_

The incident was the final draw for both Catherine and for Rick who was concerned for his wife's well being. Jimmy Tadero pulled some strings and got Catherine into WLVU.

It didn't take long for Catherine to excel in school especially in the sciences. When she graduated four years later with a degree in Medical Technology she was not only at the top of her class but had also found a job at the Clark County LVPD. Now she had a job that utilized her brain.

As they continue to experience the highs and lows, there was one low that caused Catherine more pain than she had expected; losing Stephanie her junior year in WLVU.

_February, 1987_

_Rick was typing away on his typewriter and on his latest novel when he thought he heard the door close followed by crying. _

_He quietly he turned off the typewriter and walked towards the living room __**as he wondered this is odd because Catherine said she wouldn't be home until later what is going on?**_

_When he reached the living and saw Catherine sitting on the couch sobbing quietly on the couch, it broke his heart every time he saw Catherine cry._

_Rick pulled Catherine into a gentle embrace, "Catherine sweetie, what is wrong?" _

"_Stephanie is dead…"_

_Rick was shocked…Stephanie Watson was dead? How could that be? She was one of their biggest supporters when he and Catherine had gotten married. What is more Catherine was only talking to her yesterday to make plans for a girl's night out, _"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Catherine tried to but the only words she could get out were, "Stephanie was murdered" before wrapping her arms tightly around Rick and burying her head in his neck and sobbing out loud._

_Rick said nothing as he held his grief stricken wife closer._

As it turns out Dwight Kelso was not the suspect who killed her best friend. Catherine was appalled to find out that it was her former mentor, Detective Jimmy Tadero who planted the evidence pointing it at Kelso, letting Stephanie's real killer get away.

Once she had the evidence she needed, she had her former mentor arrested and sent to prison for what he did.

Catherine pushed the memory out her head when she saw the picture of her and Rick with their twin daughters, fourteen year old Alexis Stephanie and Lindsey Mercedes Flynn-Castle and ten year old, Evan Richard Flynn-Castle.

Alexis and Lindsey were born only minutes apart and had different personalities and interests; Alexis was into the sciences and Lindsey was into performing. Evan was a sports enthusiast where he was good at any sport he tried.

While Catherine was lost in thought she didn't realize she was about to get a surprise, Rick's flight from Seattle had gotten in early. He dropped his luggage at home, said hi Lily and saw the kids before they headed off to school before heading to the crime lab.

Following a short visit with Greg, he arrived at her office and knocked on the door.

After getting the permission to go in he walked in, "Miss me?"

Looking up from her desk she saw Rick with a dozen roses in his hand, Catherine jumped up and ran to him, "Rick!"

Once Rick had his arms around her and held her close she buried her head in his neck. It was good to have his wife in his arms again. It had been a grueling two week book tour and thought of her every day.

When Catherine lifted her head and whispered, "Rick I am so glad you're home. I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too, my darling."

Catherine planted a big kiss on Rick and he deepened.

After breaking the kiss Rick looked Catherine in the eyes, "I ran into Greg on my way here and heard you guys had grueling double shift. So I was thinking I can cook you breakfast and then feed it to you?"

"Awww Rick you don't have to I know you're tired after a whirlwind of a tour."

"I am fine and hey I am used to the crazy travel schedule that comes with the book tours."

Nick walked to Catherine's office to see if she and Rick would like to join the crew for breakfast. When he saw Catherine and Rick together he smiled; he was happy for his supervisor and had heard about their story and how no one thought they would last and wound up proving everyone wrong.

Nick remembered their vow renewal ceremony for their 20th wedding anniversary that took place six months ago on Rick's Hamptons beach property; only the closest family and friends were invited.

_-July, 2005-_

_The minister had finished giving his blessing when he announced, "It is now time for Catherine and Rick to exchange their personal vows. Catherine you may go first."_

_With her hand in Rick's, Catherine wearing light purple sundress her hands joined with Rick's smiled and looked into his eyes, "Richard who would have thought our drunken escapade would lead to 20 years of wedded bliss and three beautiful children? Sure we have had our differences and rough patches but we got through it and that is what matters. I stand here pledging my love to continue our love for many more years to come."_

_Rick, in a Hawaiian shirt with khaki, was beaming his charming smile, "Catherine from the moment Cory introduced you I knew my life was about to change forever. You have continued to surprise me time and again. I know times were hard but as you said we didn't let it break us apart. Today I am pledging my love to you for many more years and adventures to come._

Nick got lost in thought when he almost didn't he Catherine calling, "Nick is everything okay?"

"Oh a yeah," replied Nick snapping out of his reflection as he added, "The rest of us are going to breakfast at our usual diner hangout, are you and Rick coming?"

"Sorry I am going to have to take a rain-check this time, my loving husband here has offered to make me breakfast," Catherine responded with her arms around Rick, "Next time, maybe?"

"Not a problem, good to see you Rick."

"You too Nick, give my best to the rest of the team."

Nick nodded, "Will do Rick," as he headed out in the opposite direction to meet up with the crew.

Catherine looked at Rick, "What do you say we head out now?"

"Lead the way my lady," responded Rick.

With that Catherine put away the files, got her purse and they left the lab hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the epilogue of "One Night". Please review!**


End file.
